1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a liquid crystal layer between two display panels. An image is generated based on an electric field applied to the liquid crystal layer. This field is generated based on a voltage applied to field generating electrodes (e.g., a pixel electrode and a common electrode) on the display panels. When the field is applied, the alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer is controlled.
An LCD may be driven in a variety of inversion modes, where the polarity of a data voltage applied to the pixel electrode is periodically inverted with respect to a common voltage. In a frame inversion mode, the polarity of a data voltage with respect to a common voltage is inverted for each frame. In line inversion mode, the polarities of data voltages with respect to a common voltage for adjacent pixels are inverted in a row direction or column direction. In a dot inversion mode, the polarities of data voltages with respect to a common voltage for adjacent pixels are inverted in a row direction and column direction.
However, when the LCD is driven for a long time, a driven pattern may affect the transmittance in a way that deteriorates display quality. Also, when the same pattern is continuously displayed, a residual afterimage of the pattern may remain.